Little mermaid my version
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: The classic tail of little mermaid comes to life except with a few changes in it. Kazuha/Kristen and Rachel/Ran are mermaids, and Harley/Heiji and Jimmy/ Shinichi are the 2 prince that fall fro the mermaid. But a few changes, and different sceam of evil plan, but same love story promis LEMON BLUE ROZE
1. Love at first sight

Kazuha and Rachel were in the water, they were racing each other as they usually did. Kazuha was winning, but Rachel wasn't far behind.

Rachel was a beautiful mermaid, she had a bright red tail a purple top that match her purple eyes long brown hair and she wore a special bracelet on her left hand. She was the princess of the under water north kingdom, which was ruled by King Richard Moore, and the Queen, Eva.

Kazuha was Rachel best friend, or only friend that really wanted to be her friend and not because she was also a princess. Kazuha was also a princess of the west kingdom. She had a darkish and bright green colour tail with a lighter colour green top and her hair in a ponytail she also wore a special necklace.

Since they were princesses they had to do many chores, jobs and classes. But they both cross the line when it came to marriage, all of the guys there dads would allow them to marry were pigs, snobs, assholes, or jerks. Recently, Richard and Kazuha dad king Thomas had just told both of them that they would marry tow jerks named by:

Gin and Vodka, Rachel and Kazuha were so mad that they both decided to go for a swim. They left around 6:00 P.M now they were still out and it was now 10:00 at night. They didn't care, they were too mad to care, so they stayed out, then as they were swing they saw a weird shape above them from the water.

"What's that?" Rachel ask Kazuha, Kazuha look at the shape for a secant and then she snap her fingers.

"Its called a ship." Kazuha said, Rachel nodded and look at the ship again, Kazuha got a smile on her face. She began to swim up to the ship, Rachel panic and grab her hand before she could get to the top.

"What are you doing!?" Rachel ask in a worried/ harsh tone Kazuha rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to check it out." Kazuha said, Rachel got even more worried, she look up at the ship and saw a glow around the top of it probably from the weird light things that they had.

"But Kazuha, there are humans on the ship!" Rachel warn Kazuha rolled her eyes again, and then look at Rachel.

"Ya, I know that!" She said, Rachel realest Kazuha arm as she continuo "But this could be our only chance to see a real human!" Kazuha said excitedly, but Rachel wasn't as enthusiastic as Kazuha was.

"But, what if they see us and catch us!?" Rachel ask, Kazuha look at her funny.

"Oh come on, just one look please?" Kazuha beg, Rachel look at Kazuha, then she thought about it and then she sign in defeat.

"Fine but just one quick look, Okay" Rachel said Kazuha the smile, she then started to head up, with Rachel behind her. They swam up for 2 min until they finally made it to the top. When they got to the top, music pour into their ears, as well of the sound of laughter. Rachel and Kazuha look up in awe of the great huge ship, but after a min Rachel grab Kazuha hand and tried to swim down. "We seen enough, let's go!" Rachel said, but Kazuha remove her hand from her grip and then went under for a secant and then swam straight up. When she got out of the water she swam up straight and grab the edge of the ship, and then made a seat on a big block like shape that stuck out on top of the canons. Rachel hit herself on the head and then look back up. "Kazuha, Kazuha!" Rachel yelled just barley enough for Kazuha to hear her, but Kazuha didn't budge she seem to be looking at something. Rachel was getting worried, she then swam down and then back up. She grab onto the ledge and sat down on another wooden block that was next too Kazuha.

"Kazuha!" Rachel whispered to her, but she was staring at something, she was lost in another world. Rachel turn to what she was staring at, but stop half way when she saw something, something different.

Kazuha was staring at one of the humans on the ship. The one that she was staring at was dark skin, had black hair, and the most prettiest green eyes Kazuha had ever seen. The person was talking to some of the other people, and then one of the other humans said:

"Hey, Harley tell us that joke again!" a sailor said, the dark skin boy relied and then began to tell some joke, Kazuha blush at his name.

Rachel was looking at a white skin human he had blue eyes that were as blue as the sea, brown hair, and he had a handsome smile on his face. Then Harley yelled out to him and said:

"Jimmy, want another drink?" Harley ask Jimmy nodded and then grab the drink from his hand. Rachel stared at Jimmy, he was so handsome Rachel heart was going a million miles per min. If Rachel didn't know what happen but it was love at first sight. Kazuha felt the same way about Harley, it just happen like that. For about a hour Rachel and Kazuha stared and watch Harley and Jimmy, they were just lost in another world that they both never knew that it existed. Everyone was so distracted including Rachel and Kazuha didn't notice that it was getting darker and clouds began to appear, the only reason anyone notice was because there was a big bolt of lightning that lit the sky up. Everyone then began to head to the main land, they were everywhere and Jimmy and Harley were put inside the deck. The ship turn around as it began to rain, it got harder and harder, so hard Kazuha and Rachel had to jump off the side of the ship and into the safe water. The ship, however began to walk back and froth and back and forth too a point where it was on the verge of breaking.

"Abandon ship!" yelled the captain, every one then headed to the life. Every one got in and the captain was checking to make sure everyone was in. "Let's go!" He yelled, he then got in but one of the crew members stop him.

"Wait, what about Jimmy and Harley!?" He yelled, the captain stared like a idiot and then turn around. Jimmy and Harley had just walk out of the deck and onto the top of the ship, but before anyone could do anything the line to the life boat broke. Then the boat went down and crash safely into the water.

"Damnit!" Harley cursed as the boat went down, and then he look at his childhood friend Jimmy. "What should we do!" Harley ask, but before any of them could do anything, the ship ran into a huge rock that was in the middle of no where. The ship was torn apart, Jimmy and Harley jump off the ship in pure instinct. Then landed in the water, they then both tried to swim near each other for safety, But in no time flat they both were nock out, Jimmy got nock by nearly drowning and Harley some how hit something hard enough to knock him out. They were both goners, but Rachel and Kazuha witness the whole thing, they than both swam to Jimmy and Harley to safe them. Rachel grab Jimmy as Kazuha grab Harley, they both than tried to keep their heads above water as they tried to swim to shore. The storm was bad but Rachel and Kazuha wouldn't give up, around 5 in the morning the storm stop. Rachel and Kazuha had separated a little but they could find each other easy.

**Rachel**

Rachel was carrying Jimmy for a long time, her body and tail were sore, but she kept herself going. She soon got Jimmy to a beach, she had a little trouble but she then lay Jimmy down on the beach. Once Rachel quickly rested from the night travel, she look at Jimmy better. He was so handsome and cute, Rachel examine him fro injures, but Jimmy was just fine. Rachel felt her heart race every time she saw Jimmy, she was in love, and she knew it. Rachel bent down closer to his face, she got closer and closer and she lean in and kiss him lightly on the check. They said, that if a mermaid kiss a human their wounds would heal from their angle like kiss. As soon as Rachel kiss Jimmy on the check, he began to stir. Rachel got a little scared, she then move as quickly as she could to the water, by the time she got to the water Jimmy had got up. He look around because his vision was a little blurry, when he look up he saw Rachel heading to the water. Jimmy mouth drop in surprise, he then shook his head and then look again and saw that Rachel was gone. Jimmy shock his head thinking that he must have imagine it, but when he look at the sand her saw a dragging track that lead to the ocean.

**Kazuha**

Kazuha had just got Harley onto the shore, she was too weak to take him up farther shore. But she move closer to his face to check for injures, Harley had a nasty bump on his head with a cut. It wasn't bad but it could have use a bandage. Kazuha then reach in her light green shirt and pulled out a clam. In the clam was a garish purple colour like substance, Kazuha put a little of it on Harley head which almost as soon as it touch the head stop bleeding. Kazuha then rip a small part of Harley ruining shirt and wrap it around his head. Kazuha then put away her medicine and then just stared at Harley. He was handsome even in his sleep Kazuha then lean in closer to his handsome face, and closer and closer. Then she lean down and kiss him lightly on the lips, just as she kiss him, Harley began to moan. Kazuha move up in surprise, Harley then open his eyes and Kazuha was paralysed. She could now see Harley beautiful eyes much closer, they seem to have a fire of excitement in them. Kazuha just look at him, but the spell was broken when Harley said something.

"Who are you?" He ask, his head felt so bad that he didn't see Kazuha darkish, yet bright green tail. Kazuha took this chance and move towards the ocean, but before she could get far Harley grab her hand. Kazuha look up surprise and scared was he going to kidnap her, was he going to kill her but he didn't do anything. He had just notice Kazuha beautiful tail, Kazuha them freed her hand and continuo towards the water. She final made it and the she swam away, when she was in a far enough distance she saw Harley get up and some more human came running to him just realizing that he was there.

Kazuha then swam and found Rachel shortly afterwards, she and Rachel then swam home talking about what they saw.

THAT'S IT SO FAR, I'LL MAKE SOME SOON WILL COME UP BY SOMETIME TONIGHT OR TOMORROW. CHECK OUT OTHER STORIES BY PRESSING MY NAME AT THE TOP BY THE PICTURE.


	2. Meeting

Kazuha and Rachel swam all the way home, they were out all night and they knew that their fathers would get mad, very mad. It took a hour to make it home, but they soon where in front of the great castle door. The door open slowly to Kazuha and Rachel presents and as the door slowly open it revile 3 anger parents.

The parents to Rachel were Eva and Richard, Eva had a dark purple tail with a white top and she had her hair up in a bun with glasses as well. Richard had a red tail like Rachel, except it was darker and he didn't have a shirt at all, he also was holding a gray colour staff that controlled the waters of the east.

Kazuha only parent, which was her father king Thomas had a dark green tail as well but it didn't shimmer and shine in the sun as beautifully as Kazuha did and he didn't wear anything on his chest as well. He had a iron colour staff that controlled the waters of the west. They were all looking hard at there daughters and Rachel and Kazuha could do nothing but swim right there. The Richard pointed towards Rachel room, as so did Thomas did to Kazuha room. Rachel and Kazuha swim to their rooms, once they got there they sat on their bed until their parents came.

**Rachel and her parents**

Rachel was in her room, until the door slam open to revile her parents with mad faces come swimming in. They swam right in front of Rachel as she remained seated, then the fight began.

"Where were you last night?!" Richard yelled Rachel stared at the floor as she answered.

"I was out with Kazuha." Rachel answered, both of them shock their heads.

"Where exactly were you and Kazuha at the time of the night?" Eva ask, Rachel look at her parents before answering, no point of lying.

"Me and Kazuha saw a human ship and we followed it for a little while." Rachel answered, that got Richard and Eva.

"You what?" Richard yelled he grab his head with anger.

"They didn't see us, and we were very careful!" Rachel said quickly trying to calm her father down, but it didn't work.

"Rachel, you know the rules, you're not to go anywhere near the humans!" Richard yelled Eva nodded with him.

"But dad, they weren't that bad, they seem to be really friendly!" Rachel yelled, this wasn't like her, she would just agree with her parents, but the thought of Jimmy made her fight back Richard shook his head in annoyance.

"Rachel, I'm tired of you and Kazuha getting into trouble, maybe you should get married now!" Eva said, Rachel look at her as if she had just slap her in the face.

"What no you can't make me get married, the guy is a creep and a jerk!" Rachel yelled, Eva swam and sat near her daughter and tried to calm her down.

"Honey, I'm sure he isn't that bad and if you marry him we can expand our kingdom even farther." Eva said excitedly, Rachel just look at her.

"But mom, I don love him, doesn't that count at all!?" Rachel scream, Eva still tried to calm her down but it didn't work. "Beside I love someone else!" Rachel yelled, that got Richard and Eva by surprise.

"Who is he?" Richard ask seriously, Rachel blush and look the other way.

"His name is Jimmy." Rachel said, Richard move closer to Rachel.

"And in which part of the sea dose he live in?" Richard ask, Eva got up and look at Rachel too. Rachel look at the floor and took a deep breath.

"Actually, he's a…..human." Rachel whisper, Richard and Eva were shock by this.

"You, talk to a human!" Eva ask, Rachel shock her head as she kept looking at the ground.

"He doesn't even know that I exist, but last night his ship got wreck so I save him." Rachel whispered, Eva and Richard just shock her head.

"Rachel don't make up stories just because you don't want to marry this guy." Eva said in a annoyed voice, Rachel look at her and shock her head.

"No, its true, I love a human!" Rachel yelled but Eva and Richard shook their heads and then began to swim out of her room.

"Tomorrow, you'll marry Gin." Eva said, and then they lock the door. Rachel look at the door and began to cry, they didn't believe her that she feel in love with Jimmy. Rachel began to cry, they always been like this, ever since that accident. Rachel then went head first into the bed and began to cry, her life was going so wrong, just so wrong.

**Kazuha parent fight **

Kazuha went into her room and sat down into the nearest chair to her. In 5 min her father came in, he first began to passé back in forth in front of Kazuha. Then finally he spoke.

"Were did you and Rachel go?" He ask simply Kazuha took a breath and said.

"We went whale riding." Kazuha said, (Its when Rachel and Kazuha ride on top of whales it something I made up) Thomas rolled his eyes and kept on passéing Kazuha could tell that he was lying.

"Tell me the truth, where did you go?" He ask again, except a little louder, Kazuha rolled her eyes and then look at him.

"Since when do you care if I'm even here, I can go fro a whole week and you wouldn't notice." Kazuha said like if she did nothing wrong her father got mad.

"Tell me now, where did you go!" He yelled, Kazuha was so annoyed that she just shouted it out.

"Fine, me and Rachel went and saw a human!" Kazuha yelled, she then pouted and turn the other way, Thomas was shock for a secant and then he blew his top.

"Don't you ever go near the humans." He threaten, Kazuha rolled her eyes again.

"Well, I don't have to listen to you, I can do whatever I want." Kazuha said, Thomas grab her by the shoulders and made her look at him.

"You'll never go near the humans, do you understand!?" He yelled in her ear, Kazuha was surprise, he never yelled at her before. Thomas then let go and headed towards the door but before he left he turn around to look at Kazuha. "You'll never leave the castle again, and when you do go out you'll have guard with you 24/7." He said, Kazuha look at him with disbelieve, but he wasn't finish. "And you'll marry Vodka tomorrow, no buts!" Thomas said, Kazuha shock her head.

"No, I won't!" Kazuha argued, but Thomas slam the door on Kazuha and that was that, Kazuha life was now decided she destine to marry some asshole of a husband. Kazuha felt tears come down her eyes, this wasn't, no couldn't be happening but it was. Kazuha took a pillow that was near her and threw it at the door, it wasn't fair she was already in love, why did she have to be punish for it. Kazuha began to cry, then when she look up there was a book, and then Kazuha had a idea that could change her faith.

**Some time around 6:00 A.M. **

Rachel had cried herself to sleep, but Kazuha was still up she was looking at some maps then she closed the book she was looking at and smile. She then got up and turn off the lights, she then carefully and silently made her way to Rachel room. Once there, Kazuha open the door and Rachel woke up and she look sleepy at Kazuha.

"What is it Kazuha?" Rachel ask, you could tell Rachel was crying with her red puffy eyes.

"Rachel, I found something follow me outside now!" Kazuha said, Rachel yawned, but she followed Kazuha outside. They have snuck off at night before, so it was easy for them to get past the guards and outside. Once outside at a safe distance, Kazuha explain what she found.

"Look at this!" Kazuha said, she then showed Rachel a garish, blackish book with the words, 'Sea Witches' on it. "We can go to the sea Witches!" Yelled, but Rachel look at her as if she was crazy.

"Kazuha, we can't go to the sea Witches, she so scary and mean!" Rachel said, but Kazuha look at her deeply.

"Come on Rachel, I know that you also feel for Jimmy. Don't you want to be with him and not that other jerk?" Kazuha ask, Rachel nodded at the thought of it, but look at Kazuha again.

"What about our parents?" Rachel ask, Kazuha just look at her sad.

"Like they care, your parents don't listen to you and they control you're life completely. As for mine, he doesn't even know that I exist half the time." Kazuha said, Rachel nodded again at the sad memories of her parents just controlling her and that's it nothing else. Then Rachel look up and smile at Kazuha.

"Let's go!" She said, and Kazuha smile as well, Kazuha had also left a note that included Rachel in it since she knew she could get Rachel to come with her.

**A Hour later **

It took a hour to get to the sea Witches place, Kazuha learn where it was from a map she had found. They were soon in front of a old looking cave that seem to breath in and out. Kazuha and Rachel were a little scared, but they calm down and went into the cave slowly. As they went in Rachel hid behind Kazuha since she was scared of ghost and such. Kazuha had a cross around her neck in case the Witches tried to attack them. They went deeper and deeper into the cave, until they ran into a door. Kazuha took a deep breath and then open the door slowly, and there was what seem to be some kind of workshop, for a witch of course.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Rachel ask, they swam into the cave a little deeper then there was a voice.

"Well hello there." Said a voice, Rachel and Kazuha turn to the sound of the voice was from. There was a woman in a long black dress, and she also had long black hair that seem to be tentacles.

"Who are you?" said another voice, Rachel and Kazuha turn to the other voice it was the other witch. She also wore a black dress, and tentacles as feet as well. They both had witches hats, but they were actually kind of pretty. The first witch had pretty brownish hair that went to her shoulders and pretty black eyes. The other witch had blond hair that went to her mid back and also had pretty black eyes.

"My name is Kazuha," Kazuha said, she then pointed to Rachel behind her. "And this is my friend Rachel." Rachel wave her hand a little but kept quite.

"Well, hello Kazuha and Rachel." The first witch said warm heartedly, but she did a bad job. "My name is rose, and that's my sister Vermouth." Rose said, Vermouth also nodded when she pointed at her Rachel and Kazuha smile. "so what brings you in a dark place like this?" Vermouth ask as she came closer to examine Rachel and Kazuha better, Kazuha gulp and answered.

"Well, we came to ask something from you." Rachel said, both of the Witches nodded and motion her to continuo. "We want some, human legs please." Kazuha said, both of the witches look at them with shock, but they kept their pose.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Vermouth ask as she look at Rachel again. "You have such a nice tail, both of you." Rose said, Rachel and Kazuha blush at the complement a little.

"Well, its because, we, we," Rachel tried to say it but Kazuha finish it for her.

"We, fell in love with these human and we want to, meet them." Kazuha said, Rachel just blush some more as Kazuha said it, the witches look very surprise, but then they smile.

"Oh how cute," Rose said "So romantic too" Rose finish, Vermouth nodded and look at Rachel and Kazuha.

"We can help you, we have just the thing." Rose said, her hair then turn into tentacles and then use them to search for something. Then she found it, she brought it to her face and open a brown box's. In the box's were 2 scrolls rose handed one to Vermouth and then showed hers to Kazuha. "This is a contract." Rose explain, "If you sign your name at the bottom you'll have legs." Rose said, Kazuha smile and was about to reach to the pen that was floating by the paper so was Rachel but both sisters pulled it away.

"Wait, there's more to it than that." Vermouth said, she then look at Rose, Rose nodded and continuo.

"There's a time limit," She started "You see, you can have your legs, but the magic will only last until 3 months. Then you'll turn back to normal, but if you can get the 2 boys that you love to love you too, then the magic will last forever. But if you don't do that in 3 months then you'll both belong to us." Rose said, Kazuha and Rachel look at her strange and then Vermouth explain.

"That means you'll become our servants, you'll never be free again." Vermouth said, Rachel and Kazuha gasp in shock and then they began to reconsidered.

"I don't know?" Rachel said, Vermouth then put a reassuring hand and Rachel shoulder.

"Don't worry dear, no can not fall for a mermaid like you 2 lovely ladies." Vermouth said, Rachel and Kazuha nodded, then they remember that they rather take the chance then go home and forever be controlled through there parents. Kazuha look at Rachel and Rachel nodded, they both then grab the floating pen again, the scroll open again and both Rachel and Kazuha sigh the scroll that was in front of them. When they finish the scroll shout and the pen disappeared, both of the witches smile.

"Alright then, 2 pairs of human legs coming up" Then the witches walk over to a big black pot and then began to stir it.

"Give me a small lock of both of your hair." Rose said, Kazuha and Rachel then took a very small part of their hair and gave it to Rose. Rose took the hair and put it into the pot, the pot glowed a few colours and then it turn into a greenish yellowish colour. Then Rose took a handful and so did Vermouth, they then turn to the girls.

"Remember, 3 months, not a day sooner or later." Rose said, Rachel and Kazuha nodded and then the both threw the weird water over Rachel and Kazuha, the water fell slowly over them and slowly onto the girls. Rachel and Kazuha took a deep breath and the water fell onto them, Rachel and Kazuha felt a little funny. In 2 min they open their eyes and open their mouths in shock as they both saw2 long legs instead of their tails. Then they felt their lungs hurt when they breath, they stop and held their breath. Rose and Vermouth made the top of the cave open then Kazuha and Rachel swam to the top, they swam and finally made it to the top. They both took large breaths of air, after a min of breathing they began to swim towards the main land.

**Another hour later **

Rachel and Kazuha finally made it to land, once they got onto the beach, they learn that it was deserted. Rachel tried to stand up, it took her a little while to learn how to walk very quickly so did Kazuha. Once they learn how to walk, they look at them self, both Rachel and Kazuha were nude. They look around the beach and found some old ship mass material.

Rachel took some and made a one strap that was tied in a knot and the had a rope as a belt. Kazuha made herself a strapless like dress with a rope that tied the top of her misshapen dress, and a rope as a belt as well. Kazuha also found a small piece of mass that she use to tie her hair into a ponytail. Then Rachel and Kazuha began to walk around the beach not sure what to do, but then they herd voices. They both got scared and found a rock and hid behind it, the voices turn out to be Harley and Jimmy. Both Rachel and Kazuha began to blush when they saw them, they were looking for something.

"Come on Harley we have to find it!" Jimmy push Harley as they look for something.

"Alright, alright" They look for a little more time, and then Jimmy held something in the air.

"Found it!" He yelled, Harley look over sigh in relive.

"Why is that thing important to you?" Harley ask, Jimmy just put what appeared to be some type of bracelet and then he look at his friend.

"I don't know, I just know it's the most precious thing I have." Jimmy said, Harley just rolled his eyes, Rachel and Kazuha were still watching silently. Then Rachel felt a sneeze coming, she huff and puff, and then.

"AH-CHOU!" Rachel sneeze, Kazuha look in surprise and jump a little, Harley and Jimmy turn their heads towards the rocks. Harley began to walk towards the rock, Kazuha was scared, she didn't know what the do, so did Rachel. Harley then walk behind the rock and saw the girls, he only saw the back of Kazuha head and Rachel.

"Whoa, who are you?" Harley ask, Kazuha then turn her head and Harley saw her eyes, he just stop and look into Kazuha green eyes. Jimmy then came up from behind Harley, he wondered why Harley was just staring at the girl with a ponytail. Then Jimmy look up, and then he saw Rachel, Rachel also saw Jimmy and then she got stuck in Jimmy beautiful blue eyes. Jimmy also look into Rachel beautiful purple eyes that seem to sparkle as bright as the stars. They were stuck in each others eyes for about 5 min before the spell was broken Harley shock his head and ask again. "Who are you?" He ask again, Kazuha and Rachel blush as Kazuha answered.

"My name is Kazuha Thomas and this is my friend Rachel Moore." Kazuha answered, both Harley and Jimmy nodded and then look at the girls again.

"Are you survives?" Jimmy ask, both Kazuha and Rachel look at Jimmy with confusion. "You know, like from a shipwreck." Rachel and Kazuha both nodded in understanding, then Rachel was about to say something but Kazuha said.

"Ya, I think that's it." Kazuha answered, she then lightly tape Rachel hand, Rachel caught on what she was saying and then she nodded.

"Ya, I can't remember anything but me and Kazuha waking up in rags." Rachel said, Jimmy and Harley nodded, then Harley bent down to Kazuha and look at her better.

"Do you remember anything else, like another name or anything?" Harley ask, Kazuha began to blush she brought her hand up to her mouth to try and cover her blush a little.

"Ah, no I don't remember anything." Kazuha said Rachel nodded in agreement Harley nodded and then he offered his hand to Kazuha. Kazuha took his hand with another blush and Harley help her up. Jimmy did the same to Rachel, Rachel blush a little as well.

"How about you come stay with us, you know until you get your memory back?" Jimmy ask, Kazuha and Rachel smile and they both nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Rachel said, then Kazuha ask.

"What are your names?" Kazuha ask, Harley then turn around and smile.

"My name is Harley Hartwell, detective." He said, Kazuha smile and blush at the though of Harley being a detective.

"My name is Jimmy Kudo, and I'm a detective as well." Jimmy said, both Rachel and Kazuha nodded and blush at the name then Jimmy and Harley both took Rachel and Kazuha name and led them to their homes. But what Rachel and Kazuha didn't know was hat Harley and Jimmy were both a prince and their home were a HUGE castle.

HI I FINISH IT, HOPE YOU LIKE IT WILL WRITE MORE,

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
